Headaches Lead To Heartbreaks
by AbigailJane
Summary: Meredith has headaches caused by what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of greys anatomy, too bad though huh?

(This story takes place a couple days after Derek chooses Addison so ummm yeah.)

"Geeze what the hell is wrong with you?" Christina asked Meredith on a Monday morning.

"She's sick." Izzie said but stopped when she got a glare from her.

"You're sick? What kind of sick?" Christina asked her ignoring Izzie.

"I am not sick. I am fine!" Meredith yelled at her. Christina, George, and Izzie broke into fit of giggles at the look Meredith shot them. They all stopped abruptly when Derek, or Dr.Sheppard stepped into the locker room that they were occupying.

"Meredith, seriously, what kind of sick are you?" Christina asked. Anything medical had Christina's attention in a heart beat.

"I, Meredith Grey, am not sick!" Meredith shouted and stomped out of the locker room. Christina shot Izzie a glare and said, "Nice going." "What I didn't do anything. You were the one that wouldn't drop it." Izzie said confused.

"No, you were the one that said she was sick." George pointed out.

"Meredith is sick?" Derek asked interrupting the bickering going on between the three interns.

"No Dr.Sheppard, apparently she is fine. Shouldn't you be more worried about you wife?" George asked him and then all of them left the room.

Once Meredith had left the locker room she ran downstairs and sat down on a gurney. Cradling her head in her hands she tried her hardest to ignore the pain. She fought back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheek. Taking deep breaths the pain subsided and she could think clearly.

She looked at her watch and realized how much time had actually passed. Running back upstairs she ran right into Dr. Bailey.

Meredith knew she was a wreck, her face was ashen white, her eyes red, and her voice was scratchy. Her hair was a mess and so was she. "You're late." Bailey stated and then told her to go do post op notes for rooms 342,432, 675, and 213. "Right away." Meredith said and went to the elevator. She was tired and couldn't do the stairs, no matter how much she wanted to avoid Derek.

As luck would have it, when Meredith stepped in the elevator so did he.

"You okay Meredith, you don't look so good." Derek asked her. He really was concerned.

"I'm fine." Meredith told him but then gasped. It was happening again. Her head felt like she got run over by a semi. Her eyes began to water and she fought to stay conscious. She was very dizzy and leaned against the side of the elevator for support.

"Meredith?" Derek's voice sounded miles away. "Meredith!" His voice was now urgent. Suddenly the pain washed away leaving her with a nauseating feeling."I'm Okay." Meredith told him, but really she was just trying to convince herself.

She'd already had some test done.

To find the cause of all the headaches. She didn't do them at Seattle Grace but rather at Seattle General.

Nothing showed anything was wrong with her. She was perfectly fine. They did however subscribe her with some pain killers and set up an appointment with a psychiatrist. They thought it might have to do with something mental. Remembering the painkiller Meredith dug through the pocket in her scrubs and found the small white tablet. She put it to her mouth and swallowed.

"Meredith, you're not okay. You almost passed out. Please what's wrong?" He asked her grabbing her arm.

The elevator door opened to reveal half of the hospital staring at them. "Nothing is wrong, and you, you don't have the right to be concerned." Meredith said as she walked into a patients room.

But Meredith wasn't okay. Once in the room the world began to spin and she passed out. Derek saw her faint and ran into the room. He called for help from Izzie who was at the nurses station. "Oh my God!" Izzie screamed. "Meredith! Oh my God, what happened?" She asked Derek. She was frantic now.

"She passed out. We need to get her on a gurney. Dr. Steven go get a gurney." Derek shouted because she wasn't responding. With that Izzie was gone and back with a gurney in seconds.

Derek gently laid Meredith down and tried to get her to wake up. "Meredith? Wake up."

Izzie went over to the other side and said, "Last night, she was in the bathroom throwing up. I asked if she was okay.

She said fine, but then I saw the pain killers.

She said she was having headaches. She already did test's. Nothing is wrong but, they gave her the pills. They think it might be something in her life that makes

these headaches turn on. The doctor say's it could be..."

Izzie trailed off but derek got the picture. "It could be me." He finished for her.

**A/N:**Tell me what you think should happen cuz i really don't know. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"Meredith please wake up." Derek said running his hands through her hair. His eyes were full of tears as were Izzies. "Meredith?" He asked again taking her hand and putting it to his lips. His hand were still running through her hair when her eyes fluttered open. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Meredith asked as she tried to get up.

"Mere, you passed out." Izzie told her pushing her down. "Izzie let me up I'm fine." Meredith tried to tell her.

"Meredith you aren't okay. We're going to run some tests a ct and an mri stat. Dr. Steven's get her a room okay? Come straight to me when you get the results. Oh and Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna be fine." He told her his voice shaky.

He walked down the hall and ran into a supply closet. Closing the door he sat down and cried. What if he really was the one causing her to be so sick? He's heard of it before, when someone or something triggers a reaction in another person. They become sick. He shook his head. He needed to see what was wrong. If she was okay. He just needed to see her again. He got up and ran out of the supply closet. Opening it he ran straight into Addison.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked him.

His face was red and he looked flustered.

"Meredith, she fainted, sick, my fault." Derek managed to mumble and ran off leaving a very confused Addie in his wake.

"Dr. Shepherd. The ct shows what looks like an intracerebellar hemorrhage. Operable but dangerous." Izzie told him handing him the ct scans. She had tears running down her face. "The other hospital didn't' catch it. They thought her pain was fake."

" Why my Meredith..." Derek whispered as he himself started crying.

A/N: kinda short but ill make the next chapter looong if i get 5 more reviews:


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith woke up and saw Derek holding her hand and sleeping in the hospital chair. She smiled and then frowned. What had happened? She remembered waking up and being taken in for a ct and an mri. What were the results? "Derek?" She asked and gently shook him awake. "Meredith!" He smiled down at her and began checking her vitals.

"Your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow." He said, trying not to let his emotions show.

"What do I have?" She asked confused.

Derek went on to tell her about all the risk of the surgery all the while trying not to cry.

"You should get some rest." He told her and leaned down to kiss her on the head.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" He asked flashing a smile.

"You're doing the surgery right?" She asked him fiddling with the blanket.

"Yeah I am." He told her and then walked away.

Meredith was about to lay down when Christina came barging through the room.

"Meredith! What the hell happened. I have to be told by freaking Izzie that you have a tumor! She was crying her eyes out and all I got out of her rambling was tumor and your name. What's happened?" She yelled her face turning red.

"Christina calm down. I didn't know, I would've told you! You're my person remember?" Meredith told her calmly.

"Yeah, sorry for going all exorcist on you." Christina told her trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You better not die though, because I don't think I will make it with bambi and the model. I might kill one of them."

Meredith chuckled and george and Izzie walked through the door. Izzie eyes were red from crying and George looked as if he might faint any moment.

They all talked for a little bit until Dr. Bailey came in and ordered them out.

"Get some rest Grey, tomorrows gonna be hard on all of us." She told her and then walked out of the room.

Meredith once again tried to go to sleep but someone came in.

"Meredith?" It was Addison.

"Addison?" Meredith asked sitting up.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Derek's frantic, he's worried you know." Addison smiled at the small intern.

"Addison, I didn't do this on purpose you know. I never thought that Derek would be the one doing the surgery. If I had it my way, I would have already been transferred."

"Don't be silly." Addison told her. "You need the best and that's Derek. I'm not holding a grudge on you Meredith. You didn't wake up in the morning and say to yourself, I'm gonna get a tumor so Derek will have to operate and fall in love with me all over again." Addison took a deep shaky breath. "But you know what Meredith? He never fell out of love with you. So just get better, okay?" And with that Addison walked out of the room.

"The surgery was successful Richard." Derek told him as they waited for her to get back from ICU. "Good job, Derek. I don't know what I would've done if..well if something happened." Derek nodded and started thinking about the possibilities.

If she had died, he would've blamed himself. He wouldn't be able to live. He wouldn't be able to look at her from across the hall, or smile at her, or walk to close to her, or corner her in the elevator. He wouldn't be able to see her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a nurse as she wheeled Meredith through the door. The nurse was about to lift her onto the other bed but Derek stepped over. "I'll do it." He told her. The nurse smiled and took the other bed away. Derek gently laid Meredith back in the bed. He pushed the hair from her face and examined the bandage. Richard smiled at him and walked out of the room.

Derek kissed her gently on the forehead and took her hands in his. "Meredith, I know you can't hear me but, I just want you to know, I love you. I've never stopped. I know it's not enough but I need you to understand. When I thought about losing you, I couldn't take it. I wouldn't be able to walk up by you and touch your shoulder with my arm. I wouldn't be able to see you smile. I need you Mere. So don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." Derek whispered and put his head in her lap.

Meredith woke up to someone running their hand across her face. It was Derek. "Hey, how long have you been here?" She tried to ask him but her voice was scratchy. Derek ran over and got her some water.

"All day. I got the next three days off."

"Derek you need rest. I am sure Addison is worried about you." Meredith told him sternly.

"You're the only thing that matters right now Mere." He told her and he bent down to help her sit up.

"Derek, that's not true." She started to tell him but was interrupted by Izzie, George, Christina, and Alex.

"Hey Meredith! How's the head. Did he mess it up more or did you finally get it fixed?" Alex asked. Izzie slapped him on the shoulder.

"Evil spawn. Shut up she's tired." Izzie told him and then walked over to Meredith.

"You're okay right?"

"Of course she's okay." Christina told her and George was just standing in the corner looking at the crowd sullenly.

Meredith chuckled and Derek tried to walk away but she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and a smile lit his face.

A/N: reviews would make me smile...


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith couldn't sleep. The bed was uncomfortable and the gown she was wearing itched. She wasn't tired and the silence was driving her mad. She tossed and turned and finally ended up turning on the t.v.

The only movie on was a basketball movie. She hated basketball but she watched it anyway. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow. She hated being stuck in bed and not doing anything. She could page the nurse but they would probably give her medicine that made her sleepy. She didn't want that kind of sleep. She wanted to not be restless and upset.

"Meredith, you should try to sleep." Derek told her walking into the room. He was in his scrubs still and he looked worn out.

"So should you." Meredith told him and turned off the t.v.

"I should but I can't."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. Meredith when I thought about losing you I..." He ran his hair through his fingers.

"You what?" Meredith prodded.

"I wanted to do this." Derek walked over and kissed her. He was going crazy for her. He couldn't be in the same room without his heart beating faster and his breath coming slower. She tried to pull away but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She could feel him smile and he was about to pull back but she grabbed him. "No." She whispered as she kissed him again.

"We can't." Meredith tried to tell him but wasn't very forceful. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was married.

"Derek you're married." She told him and finally pulled away.

He was smiling and he took her hands in his. He hugged her and tried to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"Derek you're married!" Meredith tried to say.

"But I love you." He told her.

"You can't."

"But I do." Derek whispered his voice cracking as he looked at the tears running down Meredith's cheek.

A/N: short chapter sorry. Next chapters gonna be about her going home. Review:


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith grew tired of flipping through the endless channels on the t.v.

She shifted the pillows on the couch and tried to become more comfortable.

She was discharged and brought home by

Izzie this afternoon. Supposedly she wasn't allowed to be alone for 24 hours so the other interns were taking shifts watching her.

"Scoot you pathetic self over Grey, I want to watch."

It was Alex's turn.

"You know, I just had surgery you should be nicer." Meredith said smiling.

"Nope, I can't, never will." Alex said taking a big bite into a sandwich he had got for himself.

Meredith tried to get up but Alex pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To go get a sandwich." Meredith told him frustration showing on her face.

"Sorry Grey but I can't let you leave this couch." Alex laughed.

"But I'm hungary!" Meredith said.

"Want some?" Alex asked sticking food out of his mouth, meredith looked away disgusted.

"When will it be George or Christina's turn?"

"In a couple of hours." Someone else said behind them.

Both turned to see who it was.

Derek.

"Alex, good job at locking the door." Meredith told him. He just looked at her shrugged and left.

"Thank you!" Meredith yelled sarcastically after him.

"Anytime!" He called back and shut the door. She heard it lock.

Derek came and say down on the couch by Meredith.

"Why are you here?" Meredith asked.

"I have the day off, thought I would come check on you."

"Well now that you made my watch dog leave I'm getting up." Meredith told him and struggled to get off the couch she was sinking into.

"No can do." Derek told her and pushed her back down. His face was dangerously close to hers. She could feel him breathing and he could smell the lavender in her hair.

"I'll make you lunch." He said and pulled away from her.

She sighed. Nothing in her life was ever easy.

He came back with a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of lemonade. He smiled at her and picked up her feet that were lying on the couch. He sat down and laid her feet in his lap.

"Aren't you hungary?" She asked as she took a bite of the sandwich. He nodded and said, "Yep, but not for food."

She laughed and shook her head. Turning the t.v. back on she tried her best to ignore him.

A/N: thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep it up:


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith smiled at the now sleeping Derek. She wished she could be the one to fall asleep in his arms. Like it used to be. She felt her eyes water up but she shook the tears away. She looked at the way his hair fell softly around his face and she thought about what was behind those closed eyes. He always seemed to smile at her. Even when she was angry, his eyes told her he loved her. That's all it took, that one thought and Meredith had crawled over to the sleeping man.

She made sure not to wake him.

Wrapping her arms around his body she fell asleep in the crook of his neck. She knew she couldn't ignore him for long.

Derek woke to find Meredith snuggled up against him. He could feel her breath against his face and he couldn't help but shift to look at the sleeping woman.

When he did she began to wake up. He hushed her and told her to go back to sleep. She didn't. She woke up and pulled away from him blushing deeply.

"Derek, I, uh, I just was thinking, I couldn't help...I'm sorry." Meredith finished lamely not meeting Derek's eye.

"Meredith you don't realize that's the best sleep I've gotten for a long time. All thanks to you." He told her leaning in close. She knew she should pull away but it was useless to fight. His eyes were smiling at her again but this time so were his lips.

She felt herself lean into him, placing her hands on his chest and kissed him.

Derek was surprised. He didn't expect her to kiss him. He thought it would be the other way around. She was kissing him though. Even before he told her about the divorce that was finalized this afternoon. He smiled into her and ran his hands through her hair being careful not to hurt her. Maybe they could start fresh. Maybe they could be happy again. He didn't know, he just hoped.

Meredith pulled away shakily and told him, "You have to go. I can't be around you every time I'm around you something happens and Derek you're married." She got up and started to push him out the door. He was laughing. This made Meredith even more angry.

"Derek this isn't funny." Meredith told him seriously.

He just smiled.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You're cute when you're angry." Derek told her playfully and started to play with a lock of her hair. Meredith snatched her hair away from him and sat down on the couch. She was tired. Derek saw this and picked her up.

Meredith was to tired to start fighting again so she let him carry her upstairs and lay her in bed.

"You should go, your wife is waiting."

"Meredith I have to tell you something. Don't get angry. I didn't do this just for us but for me. I had to. I mean I couldn't live a lie. So when I tell you don't blame yourself." Derek told her, his voice was shaky and there was no denying he was nervous.

"Derek?" Meredith asked and told him to continue.

"Mere, Addison and I are, we're divorced."

Meredith stared at him blankly.

He looked confused.

"Derek even though I want to and I do, so bad. I can't run back into your arms. You chose her, and I know you had to. She's your wife, but still you hurt me." Meredith was about to continue when she realized Derek was crawling into her bed.

"Derek! What do you think you are doing?" Meredith asked.

"Sleeping next to you. What you did that to me? which by the way isn't fair because I wasn't awake to enjoy it. Besides I'm not married and you did it with me even when you thought I was." Derek told her smiling.

Meredith couldn't help but laugh. He smiled and took her hands in his. He pulled her up close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Giving her a lingering kiss he whispered, "Goodnight Mere, I've missed you."

When Meredith was sure he was asleep she whispered, "I've missed you too."

"Good." He told her gruffly trying to stay awake.

She smiled at him and snuggled closer to his chest.


End file.
